


Strange Girls At Soccer Games

by ForiegnMoons



Category: RuPaul’s Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just then being cute, Lesbian AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForiegnMoons/pseuds/ForiegnMoons
Summary: Competitiveness is in Gigi’s basic nature, so what happens when a strange girl challenges her at her little brother’s soccer game?
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Strange Girls At Soccer Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was in my drafts and it would’ve gotten deleted and I wanted to post it even though I literally posted yesterday! I’m thinking about setting up a Tumblr to take requests. Enjoy the fluff~Moon💞

Any of Gigi’s friends would be able to tell you that the girl was a sweet and caring person. Unless you tried to beat her in any sort of competition. On the odd occasion that someone did choose to challenge her then all bets were off. While this was common knowledge to everyone in her town, apparently nobody else knew.

The first time her parents had dragged her to one of her little brother’s soccer games she had spent the whole time sketching. She had brought her design notebook knowing that her parents would reprimand her if she spent the whole time on her phone. Gigi had never been very flexible or particularly athletic so she had never engaged in sports outside of cheer at her school. They were always too loud and too busy for her taste. The sentiment was just as, if not more applicable to youth league soccer games.

Spending the better part of her Saturday afternoon sitting on cold metal bleachers in the annoyingly crisp spring air was not something Gigi was into. She tried her best to ignore the annoying whistles and the constant yelling from the coaches. The parents were even worse, always cheering and shouting any time their kid got even remotely near the ball. The loud clanging the ball made any time it was kicked out of bounds into the bleachers was jarring and horrible. She resolved to never go back to another game but the next week her parents dragged her back outside.

This time it was a little warmer which made things better but again, it was still not what she wanted to do. This time it was an away game on the other side of town. Her brother’s team had what she thought was a stupid name for a kid’s soccer team. What kind of overly invested weirdo names a kid’s team ‘East Side Valiant FC’? At least the name had given her the inspiration to draw an angelic sort of dress. The half hour they spent in the car was filled with her little brother’s horrible music and his intense shushing if anyone tried to talk. According to him he needed to _“Hype himself up so he could win the World Cup.”_

Gigi was by no means a soccer genius but she knew that a select soccer team would not be competing in the World Cup. She was about to inform her brother about that but her mother shot her a look that said ‘Do not crush his dreams Georgina!’ She slumped back in her seat and tried to drown out whatever remix of an old song was being played.

After what seemed like an eternity they finally arrived at the field. Her brother shot out of the car towards his friends, grinning excitedly and yelling.

“I _still_ don’t understand why I have to be here!” Gigi huffed from the back seat. Her mother and father both groaned inwardly, already dreading having the conversation with their daughter. Her mother turned around in her seat and put on the fakest smile.

“Because Georgina. We’re asking you to and he’s your little brother! Don’t you love him?”

“My love for that little booger has nothing to do with the fact that I do not want to sit on some cold-ass bleachers for the two hours!”

“Language Georgina!” Her father scolded.

“Don’t call me that you know I hate it.” Gigi muttered before opening the car door and closing it a lot harder than necessary. She stormed off to the field with her pencil case and sketchbook, plopping herself down on the highest row of bleachers. She was not eager to repeat the experience of almost being hit in the head with a straying shot.

“Valiant versus Rangers. A match up as old as time.” A voice came from behind her. The blonde spun around to see another girl sitting on the roof of the snack hut behind them. The girl had on what looked like a vintage black leather jacket over a loudly patterned shirt. Her Doc Martens were black with rainbow laces, scuffed up and beginning to fall apart. Her jeans were so ripped up that calling them pants would be a generous assessment. She had more bracelets and necklaces on than Gigi had probably in her whole wardrobe. Her hair was messy and tousled. A dark brown mullet that she wore so well that Gigi was almost offended by it. Her eyes were a twinkling dark brown and her skin a pretty caramel tone. The girl was undeniably interesting.

“Sorry do I know you?” Gigi asked, the words coming out a little harsher than she meant them to. The girl on the roof smiled a dazzling smile back at her and shook her head.

“Nope! Never seen you before in my life! You just looked kinda lonely so I figured I’d come up here with you. Plus I get to talk to a pretty girl? Sounds like a win to me!” The girl’s energy was infectious and Gigi couldn’t help but smile back at her.

“First of all I’m not pretty, second I’m Gigi it’s nice to meet you!” The girl on the roof looked offended by Gigi’s words as she gasped dramatically.

“How very dare you?! You’re like model gorgeous! I’m Crystal! I go to college over at Springfield University.” The woman, now named Crystal, stuck her hand out for Gigi to shake. The girl obliged, noticing how well her hand fit into Crystal’s.

“I’m a senior over at Springfield High. Go Knights and all that jazz.” Gigi said with a yawn. Despite the fact that she was head cheerleader, (something she had only agreed to in order to forego her gym credits) she wasn’t all that big on school spirt. Crystal immediately retracted her hand.

“Gigi whatever-your-last-name-is _how dare you_ trick me?! I thought we were best friends!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Said Gigi who was now very confused but no less intrigued by the other woman.

“The Knights are _complete_ monsters! It’s Wildcats or die!” Crystal said with glee.

“Of course you’re a Wildcat. I should’ve known.” Gigi joked. The Springfield Knights had been rivals with The West Springfield Wildcats since the schools had been around. Everything between the schools was a competition which Gigi loved.

“Look it’s not my fault you live in whatever area you live in so I suppose I can forgive you for your high treason. Just this once though so don’t push your luck Geege.” Gigi blushed at the nickname, quickly tuning away to look at the field. It wasn’t a secret that Gigi was gay but she certainly didn’t feel the need to lead with that in the interaction. Even if Crystal definitely seemed like a lesbian, she could always be wrong.

The referee in the middle of the pitch blew his whistle and the game kicked off. Gigi, who couldn’t care less had expected Crystal to feel the same way. She was surprised when the dark haired woman slid down from the roof and onto the bleachers, cheering wildly for her little brother. It was cute seeing Crystal so excited about her brother’s game but the competitive streak in Gigi was beginning to peek through.

She stood up next to Crystal and began shouting encouragement to her brother as well. Her parents looked up at her from their seats in the front, pleasantly schooled to see Gigi supporting her brother. Crystal looked over at Gigi who’s cheering was almost like her cheer squad’s routine.

“I should’ve known you were a cheerleader.” Crystal teased, poking Gigi in the side. Gigi proudly flicked her hair over her shoulder, keeping her eyes on the game.

“Head cheerleader actually.” Gigi corrected with a slight smirk.

“Oh wow she’s a real big shot huh?” Crystal laughed. Gigi laughed along with her, finding it harder and harder not to reflect the other girl’s energy.

“Maybe not a big shot but certainly better than you! Your cheer isn’t even on a beat let alone an eight count!” Gigi teased back.

“You have truly wounded me! I’m known around Springfield U as the dancing diva I will have you know!”

“Is that actually true?” Said Gigi, quirking an eyebrow in disbelief that the uncoordinated person before her could actually do anything to earn such a nickname.

“No it’s not I just thought it sounds cool.” Crystal muttered sheepishly. They broke out into loud cackles which earned them several dirty looks from parents around them. Gigi tried to apologize through her laughter but could barely form words. By the time the first half of play ended, Gigi felt like she had known Crystal for years.

“I’m gonna grab something from the snack shack down there. Do you want anything?” Crystal offered, jumping down the steps two at a time. Gigi declines the offer, content to watch the woman nearly falling over at the bottom of the stairs when she saw a dog.

“ _Chill out_ Gigi she’s literally a stranger. You’re being a creep!” The blonde muttered to herself, turning back to her sketchbook to draw while Crystal was gone. She began drawing outfits absentmindedly, a shirt there and a jacket there. Before she even realized it, she had sketched out an almost perfect replica of what Crystal was wearing. She snapped her book shut and shoved it under the bleachers when Crystal returned.

“Ok so I know you said you didn’t want anything but I got you skittles because I’m amazing like that.” Crystal said, tiffing Gigi a packet of candy. The blonde reached out to try to catch it but misjudged the distance. The candy smacked her in the face before falling into her lap. Crystal couldn’t help but laugh at how uncoordinated Gigi was but Gigi didn’t mind. The ref blew his whistle to start the second half and the girls settled in.

“Hey Geege.” Crystal said around a mouthful of popcorn. “Wanna make a bet?”

“What kind of bet?”

“If I can cheer louder than you for my little bro then I get one favor and if you cheer louder you get a favor.” Crystal’s eyes gleamed with excitement as she bounced in her seat.

“You’re remembering that I’m a cheerleader right?” Gigi said, tearing open the corner of her skittles and enjoying the sweets.

“Exactly so it should be no problem for you!”

“You know what? You’re on! I hope you’re ready to lose!” Gigi crowed, slipping the remaining candy into her pocket. She stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth, shouting down to the field.

“COME ON BEN! WOO YOU GOT THIS!” She yelled, much to the surprise of her parents. Gigi admittedly had no idea what to say for encouragement since she never paid attention. She knew there was a ball, a goal and you weren’t supposed to use your hands except if you were the goalie. Everything else was either too complicated for her taste or was deemed unimportant. Crystal however was apparently a soccer genius.

“OK JOSÉ THAT’S GOOD YEAH CHECK TO THE BALL! WATCH YOUR OFFSIDE!”

“What the fuck is an _‘offside’_?” Gigi asked.

“Basically the forward can’t be behind the last defender when the ball is played to them or else it won’t count. If a player is in an offside position but isn’t involved in the play then it’s ok and they can keep going. That’s one of the main reasons the linesmen are there!” Gigi looked up at Crystal in amazement. How was it possible for her to understand such a weird rule? Why did they even have a rule like that?

“You’re probably wondering how I know that. Well Gigi dearest I happen to be a genius!” Crystal smiled brightly. Gigi rolled her eyes and flipped off the brunette who leaned forward and licked the side of her finger.

“Ew! Nasty!” Gigi squealed, recoiling and wiping Crystal’s spit back on the girl. Crystal chuckled and raised her hands in mock surrender. The game went on and on with the two progressively getting louder and louder in their shouts. By the seventieth minute the coaches on both sides a were giving them death glares because the players could only hear the girl’s voices. Gigi blushed in embarrassment at being silently reprimanded but Crystal felt no such way.

“Come on!” Crystal said, turning to Gigi with a mischievous smile.

“Come on where? What are you talking about this time you weirdo?”

“Come on let’s get out of here! If we can’t yell anymore then what’s the point of staying?” Crystal said, gesturing grandly towards the air as if there was nothing around them for miles. Gigi couldn’t help but giggle at how ridiculous Crystal looked but she grabbed her sketchbook and pencil case and let Crystal pull her out of the field complex. Every single parent along the sideline gave them the same angry glare for their noise level as the coaches had. Gigi and Crystal could barely suppress their laughter and the minute they were in the parking lot they exploded into laughter.

“I thought the lady in the first row was gonna skin me alive!” Crystal wheezed, doubled over and clutching at her sides.

“I know right?! Her face was all scrunched up like she ate a whole lemon straight!” Gigi laughed. Eventually they were able to calm themselves down from their laughing fits and they sat on the hood of Crystal’s ancient mustang.

“Hey Geege?”

“Yeah Crys?”

“Who won our competition?” In the commotion of trying to get away from the field without being yelled at, Gigi had completely forgotten about the contest that had started it all.

“Uh me obviously, I’m the best there’s ever been!” She responded with a confident grin on her lips. Crystal crossed her arms and sighed heavily.

“ _Delusion_ darling, convince yourself. I completely beat you!”

“How very dare you! I won by a long shot!”

“You know what? Let’s compromise. I won but you still get a favor!” Crystal clapped her hands together with finality and Gigi decided to just give it up since the other woman was evidently not going to compromise further.

“Fine. But I totally won.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night babes.” Crystal teased, shoving Gigi lightly to the side. The blonde blushed at the pet name which didn’t go unnoticed by the Latina.

“What do you want for your favor?” Even though she’d been sure she would win, Gigi hadn’t put much thought into what she would actually ask for.

“Ummm, I don’t really know actually. What do you want?” Crystal smiled slyly and slid closer to the younger woman. Gigi felt her breath catch in her throat when Crystal’s eyes flicked down from her eyes to her lips then back up. Crystal leaned in slightly, pausing just in front of Gigi’s face. A rush of confidence took over Gigi’s brain and she leaned forwards to connect their lips. Crystal’s hands instantly found her waist, pulling her closer so that she could kiss her better. Gigi threaded her hands into Crystal’s unruly hair, playing with the curls and the ringlets. She felt the other woman smile into the kiss before she broke away and came up for air.

“I-wow... just wow...” Gigi murmured, eyes regarding Crystal with warmth and interest.

“Yeah...very that!” Crystal said with an undignified snorting laugh. She slung a tanned arm around Gigi’s shoulders and pulled her flush against herself. Gigi leaned into the embrace happily. She let her head fall onto Crystal’s shoulder as they watched the final minutes of the game from afar.

“I figured out what I want.” Crystal looked down at Gigi and raised an eyebrow in silent question. “I want your number so you can take me on a date sometime.” Gigi was unsure of where her boldness had come from but the beaming smile Crystal sent her way made her more than grateful for it. Normally she would’ve been much more shy or would’ve played hard to get but something about Crystal just drew her in.

“That’s absolutely something that can be arranged for you baby. And I won’t even take you to the weird pizza shop my friends work at! I’m like ninety nine percent sure it’s haunted anyway!” Crystal cackled, hands making little grabby motions toward Gigi. The blonde rolled her eyes affectionately and fished her phone out of her pocket, handing it to Crystal.

“Just put your number in you dork!”

“Your wish is my command!”

——~——

In the end Crystal did end up taking her to the creepy pizza shop which Gigi agreed was definitely haunted. Regardless of the possible ghosts in the parlor, they had a good time and Gigi silently thanked her parents for dragging her out to the game.

**Author's Note:**

> After I finish Restraint I have no idea what I’m gonna write next so if there’s anything you wanna see me wright (styles of writing, prompts, headcanons, whatever) I’ll do pretty much anything. Lmk what you think in the comments below!💞


End file.
